Madman witha Box and a Psychic
by starrily-night
Summary: Jem is a psychic. When a mysterious blue box appears in her visions, she discovers a whole world of people like her. But being one of many is not the safe haven Jem thought it would be... 11/Amy, Jack/River  maybe...  , OC/OC


**Hello! So, I once had a Doctor Who fic, but that sort of crashed and burned, and it took me six months to figure out how to delete it. Hopefully this one will be better! **Oh, and despite what the descrip says, this will not be an 11/Amy romance fic until I work out some more kinks. Maybe not at all.**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Doctor Who, Rory wouldn't have died so often.**

* * *

><p>My name is Jem. I'm sixteen years old and I live in Cardiff, Wales, UK, Earth, Milky Way.<p>

The only reason why I'm giving my full cosmological address is because there could be another Cardiff, another Wales, or another UK in the known universe. But there's only one Earth, as far as I know.

I'm a psychic. I mean, I can't read minds, or see twenty years into the future, but I have fleeting images of things that happen in real life. This one time... I'm getting ahead of myself.

I'll just start at the beginning, shall I?

.*.

I was walking down the street, my best friend, Aaron, walking with me. We were discussing the most recent turn of events, namely, the most recent killing. Due to the fact that there's a serial killer on the loose, my mum doesn't want me wandering around Cardiff by myself. So Aaron comes with me. It's rather sweet, actually; the minute I'd said Mum didn't want me alone he started walking with me.

"So." Aaron pulled his jacket tighter to his body against the wind. "What're you doing tonight?"

"Dunno. Probably staying with Dad." I looked up, shivering slightly. It was so warm this morning!

Aaron noticed my shiver. He wordlessly took his jacket off and wrapped it around me.

"Thanks." I mumbled. It smells like him. I suddenly shudder. No! Not now!

It's a quick image, an image of blood and a bright blue police box. A man in a tweed blazer and a ginger woman in a scarf, running. A man, a centurion, lying on pavement, dead. A baby, a planet, a name. _Kalyria_.

Suddenly, I was back in reality, Aaron standing in front of me. He looked worried. "Jem? You okay?"

"Fine." I mumbled. I glanced over my shoulder- and froze.

Standing at the end of the street was the tall blue police box from my vision.

.*.

Amy was subdued, sitting in the TARDIS, watching the Doctor search the computer. Rory sitting next to her, was tense, waiting.

Suddenly, the doors banged open. The three looked up. A girl, no older than sixteen, stood, panting heavily. She had short black hair and a bag swung on her arm. What shocked Amy, however, were her deep green eyes. They had an age to them that Amy only knew because she saw it every day- in the Doctor's eyes. Her eyes found the Doctor and they grew huge.

"Leave!" she said, her tone frantic. "Oh, please, you have to go, you must..."

"What?" The Doctor gasped.

"I saw... I saw you... You were running... You have to go!"

In two strides, the Doctor had crossed the TARDIS and gripped the girl by the shoulders. "What's your name?" There was something in his voice, an emotion Amy could not read...

"Jem." the girl replied, shaking slightly, tears beginning to form.

"Jem, listen to me, and this is very important. Tell me, what. Did. You. See?"

"I saw... this box." She waved a hand. "And blood. You and her, running." Her gaze flicked to Amy and back. "A baby, a planet. The name, _Kalyria._ You have to go!"

.*.

I finished telling the strange man in the tweed blazer about my vision. I expected, shock, fear, anger, even. But not a huge smile and a, "AMY! I found her!"

"What?" I finally managed.

"Come with us. One trip, and I'll show you. Oh, thank you so, SO much!" He kissed me quickly on the cheek and ran to the great big column.

N ow that I was here, I realized just how... _strange_ this box was! The central column was covered in all sorts of buttons and machines. Small glass windows lined the walls. Walkways of glass wove up and down the room. And the place was huge.

"Jem?" Mentally, I groaned, turning to face Aaron, standing in the entrance to the blue box, eyes huge. "What is this place?"

"Hold on!" The room suddenly rocked. The man in the tweed jacket laughed. "GERONIMOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>I keep reading the word "mentally" as "Moriarty." Should there be a character named Moriarty? What did you think? REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
